Power Rangers: League X
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A group of various types of bird kids become the power rangers and the red and blue rangers learn of their ancestry. NickxMadison
1. The Main Characters

_League X_

Disclaimer: Finally, a story in which I actually own everything. Oh, wait, I don't own the power rangers. Waa! If only I owned Maximum Ride. I do own the School's other name, "The Institute for Higher Genetic Experimentation." I do own this team, though, the team name, the town, the rangers, the villains, and the monsters. I also own all of the characters' nicknames, ranger names, and Brian's two birth names, and Grace Rose's birth names. This story had been circulating in my mind for a while and I finally decided to write it down, before I forgot it.

_

* * *

_

The Rangers

Brian Ramos—he is Judgment Day and the red ranger. He is strong, deadly, and good looking. He can tell what an enemy's weak spot is, just by looking at them. He is 15 when he first became a ranger and 18 when his sister finally writes the adventure down. He is Grace Rose Ramos' twin brother and is older by 2 minutes. He is 98% human and 2% bird. He grew up in the Institute for Higher Genetic Experimentation, or the School, with his sister, his two enemies, and his three best friends, until age ten. He is also known as Brian Russell and Lian.

Grace Rose Ramos—she is Techno Rose and the blue ranger. She is the expert with technology. She can hack into almost any computer or computer system. She is able to control technology of any sort by looking at it and projecting her thoughts into it. She is 15 when the adventure happens and when she is 18, she writes it down. She is Brian Ramos' twin sister and is younger by 2 minutes. She also is 95% human and 5% bird and is the only one in the group who is not 98% human and 2% bird. She grew up in the Institute for Higher Genetic Experimentation, or the School, with her brother, her two enemies, and her three best friends, until age ten. She is the chatterbox between the two siblings. She is also known as Grace Rose Russell and Niella Esme.

James Field—he is Froboy and the yellow ranger. He can heave knifes which double as combs for his hair. He is 15 when he first became a ranger and 18 when it is finally written down. Like Brian is 98% human and 2% bird. He also grew up in the Institute for Genetic Experimentation, or the School, with his four best friends, and his two enemies, until age ten.

Jeff Fisher—he is Four-eyed Wonder and the green ranger. He can throw dagger-like glasses and he also has X-ray vision. He is 15 when he first became a ranger and is 18 when it is written down. He is 98% human and 2% bird. He grew in the Institute for Higher Genetic Experimentation, or the School, with his four best friends and his two enemies, until age ten.

Maddi Fitchell—she is Karma Girl and the white ranger. She can haunt a person by making them relive their worst experience, until they change their ways. She also is 98% human and 2% bird. She grew up in the Institute for Higher Genetic Experimentation, or the School, with her four best friends and her two enemies, until age ten.

_

* * *

_

The villains

Greg Anders—he loves the color brown and biscuits. He is the Biscuit Bandit. He is 15 at the time of this adventure and is 18 and in jail, when it is written down. He is 98% human and 2% bird. He grew up in the Institute for Higher Genetic Experimentation, or the School, with his best friend and four enemies, until age ten.

Lauren Madison—she loves the color black and everything that is perfect. Everything must be perfect for her to be satisfied. She is The Perfectionist. She is 15 at the time of this adventure and 18, and in jail, when it is written down. She is 98% human and 2% bird. She grew up in the Institute for Higher Genetic Experimentation, or the School, with her best friend and four enemies, until age ten.

Monster X—she is the tenth monster who can crash technology when destroyed.

_

* * *

_

Others

Sam—Grace Rose's 100% human and secret boyfriend.


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
